Shadow Spider- Daughter of Death
by Marvelcrazed
Summary: Shadow Spider,alias Elizabeth Hazards,is the adopted daughter of Tony Stark. He doesn't realize that she has powers to control shadows and stick to walls. Only her good friend Spider-Man,alias Peter Parker, does. once the goddess of death claims her, her father and Peter will have to do everything in their power to save her from herself and everyone around her. Children of Asgard 1
1. Chapter 1 Wounded

Elizabeth Hazards, fighting as The Shadow Spider, looked around. She heard a cry for help in the distance, and went to investigate. When she got there, a lady cried out. Elizabeth saw her tucked in an alley corner surrounded by thieves.

" Give us your purse, lady. We wouldn't want your pretty face hurt, now would we? " one thug sneered. Time to intervene. The Shadow Spider stepped into the light.

"I would highly recommend leaving the girl alone and leaving while you still can." She spoke, knowing this would end in a fight. One of the crooks ran. The five others remained. As Elizabeth did a quick scan, she saw three were armed. The other two were not.

She kicked one in the gut, making him double over in pain. She punched one in the face, and jumped over him to tackle another. Elizabeth focused on fighting, but the thief who ran away came back and cut her arm. She cried out in pain, clutching her arm and round house kicking him. She finished off the others quickly, saw the poor girl leave, and paused for a moment to see how bad the wound was. It was bad.

"Crap!" She muttered. " How am I going to hide this from dad? "

" Hey lady, nice fighting! That arm looks bad though, you might want to see a doctor. " Elizabeth lifted her head to locate the voice, but her head was swimming. She stumbled a bit, and the voice spoke again. "You okay? I'm gonna come down there, okay?"

Elizabeth heard a woosh and someone landed in front of her. He, for she saw it was a he, was in a suit that looked familiar... "Spider-Man?" She asked.

"Yeah. May I ask who YOU are?" He asked. He tentatively reached forward to lift her mask, but she turned away. "Lady, I'm just trying to help, so I need to see who you are. You're losing a lot of blood..."

Elizabeth stumbled again, unable to find her balance. " Peter... " She looked at him and laughed at his confused face. Then light faded and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

Elizabeth came to and winced. Her arm still hurt, but it was at least bandaged. She looked around, and realized that she was at Peter's apartment. How had she gotten here?

"Feeling better?" Peter asked from across the room, seeing her up. Her head pounded, but she managed a croaked yes. Her hands went to rub her face, and felt no mask. Elizabeth looked angrily at Peter and he shrugged. " I needed to know who you were, and how you knew me. And seriously? Keeping secrets now? What other huge things are you hiding? " He sounded bitter.

Elizabeth sat up despite the pain and quietly caved. "I'm sorry. I know you are my best friend and I should've told you, but I didn't, and well, now you know."

" what powers do you have? " Peter asked. Elizabeth pulled shadows out from under the bed she was on. She formed a ball, then surrounded herself and blended into the wall until she disappeared. She revealed herself once the door opened.

Aunt May walked in. " I called your father and told him you were staying over. Your arm is bad, but it will heal. " She hugged Elizabeth and left the room. Peter eventually broke the silence.

"Well, we have school tomorrow so we should get some sleep. Mr. Stark sent clothes over, along with your backpack. Night." He left the room and flicked the light off. The darkness was welcomed by Elizabeth. She knew she'd have to tell her father when she got home the next day. For the time being, She slept.

The next day, once both kids were dresses and ready for school, They began to walk. It was silent until they reached Ned's house. He greeted the pair and began spouting nonsense that Elizabeth couldn't process. He noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Did you not finish your homework? Why's your arm bandaged?" Elizabeth signed and told Ned about her nightly excursions. He was amazed. "My two best friends are superheroes... Woah..."

as they got closer to school, Flash began to tease them. Elizabeth grew angry. "Go away Flash. Leave us alone!" Her eyes grew dark and Her black hair framing her face made her look terrifying. Flash chuckled and continued, thinking her arm was useless. It was not. She punched him square in the jaw.

"Lizzie..." Peter touched her shoulder and steered her away from the crowd.

at lunch Ned asked questions about her powers and marveled over the fact that _she punched Flash._ No one had ever done that! Soon the inevitable would come. She had to tell her dad who she was.

Peter walked with Elizabeth and went inside the Stark Tower with her. Tony was waiting. He smiled, but his eyes drifted to her arm. Happiness turned to worry which turned to anger as Elizabeth tearfully explained the situation.

"What were you THINKING? You could've gotten killed. Or kidnapped. Or... You know what? Give me the suit. You are GROUNDED and may NEVER be the Shadow Spider again. I might be less mad if you had told me before. Now go to your room."

Elizabeth shouted hateful words at him as she stormed to her room. "If you even cared, you would've found out about my powers sooner. But you are always to busy with yourself. I don't know why you even adopted me!"

Peter looked around the corner as Tony began to weep. "Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked at him, enraged. " And YOU. Don't ever go near my daughter again. Hear me? "

Peter shrunk away and fled up the stairs. He walked past Elizabeth's door as she said, "I hate being here. I wish I was dead!" He was about to go comfort her as a chilling female voice spoke.

" Well, daughter dearest. I can make that happen. Don't struggle, " She purred, " and I will make them suffer like you've never seen. I will be waiting for you! "


	3. Chapter 3 Discovered

Peter froze as he heard the voice. He knew he wasn't allowed near her, but Gosh Darn it Elizabeth might be in trouble. He pushed open the door to her bedroom. She was sitting up, completely fine. Except that she ignored him. He tried to talk to her but was pushed away. It hurt more then he wanted to admit. He blushed slightly as he thought of how much she meant to him. As a friend, or course...

Eventually he left to go home. As he walked in and set his bag down, he sighed.'"Aunt May, why do girls have to be so complicated? " Aunt May just laughed. Peter cracked a smile, but inside, he was crushed. He had let his mentor, his IDOL, down.

The next day Peter dejectedly walked to school. Ned joined him, and noticed Elizabeth wasn't with him. "Man, dude! Did he find out? Are you still his, ya know, intern?"

Peter nodded but didn't answer the second question. To be honest, he didn't know the answer. "He yelled at me, Ned. She's grounded and I'm not allowed to see her anymore. "

Ned looked up. Flash had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "On pity, your girlfriend isn't here. Well, Parker. Time to get even, I guess!" Peter gave his backpack to Ned and limped inside once Flash was done with him. He had a nasty gash on his cheek, but didn't seem to notice the blood.

In the middle of science, Peter's ringtone sounded. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his phone. The class just stared. He answered the caller, but the teacher took the phone.

"Hello, please don't interrupt my class- oh? ...Sure thing." The teacher hung up and handed Peter his phone. " family emergency. There is someone out front to pick you up. Enjoy your day, Mr. Parker. "

Peter rushed out of the classroom and went to the front of the school. "Happy?" Peter exclaimed when he saw the driver, " What's the emergency? Is it another mission? " He got no answer.

They reached Stark Tower and were greeted by Tony. "Mr. Stark? What's wrong?"

Tony smiled grimly and apologized. "Shouting was uncalled for. Sorry kid. Anyway, follow me..." He trailed off and led Peter to Elizabeth's bed in the Med Bay. He told the story as Peter gaped.

" she was found like this, this morning. Nat found her constantly shivering and whispering 'spiders'. She continued , except for louder and louder. As you can see, she hasn't improved. We've tried nearly everything, Kid. I.. Don't know what to do. You... Can you help? "

Peter replied, saying that he'd try. He sat down next to Elizabeth. The bags under her eyes were prominent. She trembled. Her voice was a weapon, each scream a stab to him. Peter reached out to touch her shoulder. Where a gentle finger brushed her shoulder, a cut appeared. It began to bleed.

Peter flinched as tears traced Elizabeth's cheeks. "Did you try talking to Dr. Banner?" After receiving a nod from Tony, he asked, " What about Dr. Strange? "

Tony hesitated but answered, "Said he was busy, but would try to stop by soon. If anyone can help, it's probably him, so fingers crossed!"

Peter nodded and grew silent. As everyone else left the room, he whispered to Elizabeth, "Come back to me soon. Flash is getting unbearable." He chuckled softly and looked down at the bruises and cuts on him. " but you're gonna be OK. I'm fine until you wake up. Don't take your time! " Peter went to place his palm on hers. As five cuts were traced on Elizabeth's hand, she whispered a near unintelligible 'Peter... "

Peter's heart tugged as tears flowed from Elizabeth's eyes and blood trickled from her new wounds. Helpless, he just watched.

* * *

The next day when Peter rushed to The Stark Tower after school there was a few special guests. Thor had arrived from Asgard when he heard about Elizabeth. She was like a daughter to him.

Dr. Strange had come to check on her. He was just starting when Peter rushed into the MedBay. Strange's eyebrows were furrowed with concentration. "Oh, my... This isn't good." He murmured.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 3! Please let me know what you think! I hope to improve lots by my next story. I have ideas! I will accept Avengers prompts if you have ideas. Not sure when I'll get to them, but it will happen. Until then, happy reading! Sorry about the cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4 If

**Another chapter! Yay! Temporary writers block...**

* * *

"What's not good?" Tony and Peter frantically asked in unison. Dr. Strange frowned.

"I... Don't know who this is..." He opened his eyes and turned to the group. " look familiar? "

Thor squinted at the small hologram-like image tinted green. "Yes! That is my foul sister, Hela. She is the goddess of death. Young Lizzie... If The spider child's words are true... Is her daughter, it seems. Which means she is my niece..." Thor spoke grimly. Everyone stared at the pale girl curled up on the bed.

"So she's like.. A hybrid human?" Peter asked, beside her.

" No. Asgardian. She is a princess if her parentage is true. " Thor said. Peter's eyes grew large. Tony looked puzzled. His daughter was the daughter of death itself? How?

* * *

Peter was sitting by her bed in the Med Bay. Everyone else had left. He found himself staring at her. Besides her screams, she actually looked peaceful. That didn't stop him from from crying. His racking sobs echoed slightly around the room. After a while, he felt hands on his shoulders.

Black Widow smiled at him when he looked up. "Sometimes you just have to keep living. She's a fighter. Her light won't fade away so easily." She hugged Peter and left.

Peter looked at Elizabeth. They had no solution. He didn't fear evil. He feared losing everyone close to him because of evil. Currently, it looked like he might lose her. He couldn't hear the thought of it. He wouldn't accept it.

The next day at school Ned saw that Peter was down. "How is she? Elizabeth, I mean."

Peter glanced up. "Not good. She just won't wake up."

His bones felt like stone. His heart was cement. His feet dragged noticeably. No joy penetrated his defenses. He no longer felt Alive. No longer felt Young- he felt the stress make him feel elderly. And Free? Ha. He was a prisoner in his own body, not reacting to anything.

"Hey Pete? Hey! Earth to Peter!" Ned waved a hand in front of Peter's tired eyes.

" Huh? Oh, hey Ned. "

"Dude, when was the last time you slept? You look horrible!" Ned looked at Peter .

"few days.. And Thanks for that..." Peter murmured.

* * *

Peter looked up. It was late in the afternoon, and he was on patrol. A glint of light caught his eyes. A startled shout perked his ears. Worth checking out, he reasoned.

When he landed, three people turned to look at him. Four remained facing a truck. "Hey Karen, give me some info on these guys."

 _Sure thing, Peter. The truck driver inside the truck is armed with a gun. One of the others also has a gun. Four of them have knives. The other two have unidentified weapons. Be careful of them. Would you like me to call backup?_

"Nah, I got this. Thanks Karen. " The teenage hero quickly disarmed the four with knives while he had them surprised. After webbing them up, he turned to the other three.

A sharp pain blossomed in Peter's thigh. One of the crooks had shot him. Painfully, he webbed the gun out of his hand and punched him. He was out for the count.

The other two separated as the truck began to leave, transporting dangerous weapons. Peter jumped onto the truck. From behind the two began to fire at him.

Some thing icy hit one of his arms. Peter swore and his arm was useless. He was gripping the truck with one hand. Peter began to feel cold and desperate. As the truck hit an unexpected bump, Peter fell.

All he felt was pain. He was being punched and kicked. Cold... and so much pain.

 _Temperature falling rapidly. You are losing a lot of blood. Contacting Mr. Stark..._

"No Karen. I.. I'm alright. " He felt himself being lifted into the air. Then dropped with a sickening crack. Peter felt himself gasping for breath. It hurt.. So much... Maybe he should just stop. It would ease the pain. Forever.

Peter heard a voice in the distance. "Kid?! Hey, hey! You with me? Say something!" Tony tried to sound calm but was panicking.

" Mr. Stark... "

"Yeah, yeah, that me. Keep your eyes open. Don't go to sleep, ok?"

Peter .mumbled something and felt his eyes closing. The cold and pain was too much. Gasping for air, his thigh burned as Tony picked him up. Blood flowed freely from almost everywhere.

His eyes closed.

"Peter! Peter, open your eyes! We're so close to help, come on! " Tony's frantic calls echoed in Peter's brain. Darkness comforted him, wrapping around him and taking him.

* * *

Peter woke up to a wave of pain. He looked over and saw Elizabeth. He smiled and chuckled. Blood spurted from his mouth and Dr. Banner told him to call down. Softly, Peter whispered a last plea. "If she wakes up before I do, don't let her see me like this. Please." Shadows welcomed him back, warm like a blanket.

* * *

 **Chapter four?! What! Please review! Send recommendations, prompts, and friendly hellos! Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 What she will become

Cold.

A blinding light.

Pain.

Blankets.

Hurt.

Fear.

Tears.

Blood.

Peter slipped in and out of consciousness, at random intervals.

Everything was fuzzy. His head hurt, his stomach was bandaged, His leg was sore. Finally, he woke up.

"Peter? Hey, kiddo, you awake?"

Peter groaned and attempted to sit up. He was gently bade to lay back down.

Tony Stark smiled down at him. "I thought I LOST you...Don't ever do that to me again. Promise?"

Peter grinned, "No promises, Mr. Stark."

* * *

Once Peter was well enough to leave his bed, he never left Elizabeth's.

"Oh, Lizzie. I don't know if you can hear me, but I wish you would come back. I need you." He said softly.

Tony Stark sat next to Peter. "She means as much to you as she does to me. I can see that, it's just.." He chuckled, " No interns kiss my daughter. "

Peter grew red and was mortified. "Oh no, Mr Stark. I... She... We're just friends...Don't get me wrong, she's awesome and smart and beautiful, but I respect her too much.."

" Sure, kid. She'd make a good sidekick, ya know. I can't stop her from being a superhero, but you can protect her. Consider it. Oh, also your Aunt May said you can stay here. She's worried sick, but knows you're still hurt." Stark exited the room.

Peter sighed. Life just... was getting more and more complicated.

* * *

The next day, Peter had to go to school, but rushed to the Tower as quickly as possible.

He did his homework at a bedside table while keeping Elizabeth company. All was calm until her vitals started going absolutely crazy. Doctors rushed in, trying to push Peter out of the room, but he refused to leave. He needed to be with Elizabeth.

As quickly as it happened, the panic and rush left. She was gone.

No heartbeat.

No breathing.

Vitals?

None.

Dead.

Gone.

Words filtered into Peter's head, but he couldn't quite process them. He wouldn't believe them. It wasn't possible she was dead was it? His friend of few years, but the closest one he had, just couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, a heartbeat began. Elizabeth gasped and sat up.

"I'm a monster." She whispered, not quite accepting what she had learned while dead ( though it was only a few minutes)

When Peter stared into her eyes, all he saw was fear.

Of herself.

Of what she'd become.

Of what she will become.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. It was a good place to stop. Thanks for the views and follows/favs, you guys are awesome.**

 **Please review and let me know how I can continue to improve! Until next time,**

 **Happy Reading! - Marvelcrazed**


	6. Chapter 6 The End

Everything was a blur for the next few hours.

Calming Elizabeth down and comforting her was the main thing Peter remembered. Why on earth would she think she was a monster?

Well, you see, Elizabeth met her mother. She learned of her potential to be the 'next ruler of Asgard, a malevolent god in control of the universe '. It sickened her.

What more, she discovered the rest of her powers. She literally was a monster. She could transform into a demon.

She could turn shadows into tangible objects that function, such as a rope. It was difficult and required concentration. However, it was possible.

Once Elizabeth was cleared to leave the Med Bay, Peter nearly crushed her with a hug. After him, Tony stepped forward apologetically.

"Sorry that I yelled... I'm no good at this 'father figure' stuff, which is probably why I am giving you this." He smiled, producing a new suit.

The feet were spider webs with small spiders on them.

The legs were pitch black at mid-calf, slowly turning white the further you went up.

At the chest, a large spider with three diamond shaped parts that made up its body reached eight legs around to the back, tangling into another web.

The arms had more webs, turning into gloves.

The mask covered the eyes, with delicate swirls around it.

Tony had processed his grief by shutting himself in his lab, tinkering and constructing a suit for if - no, when- she woke up. He was rarely seen, unless he went to visit her. He put protection, weapons, technology - anything to keep his daughter safe. If she woke up, only to die, he would never be able to accept his emotion.

At any rate, Elizabeth loved the suit. She promised Tony that she'd catch up in schoolwork before going off to play hero, so they decided to have a family night.

They invited Peter, May, Ned, all the avengers that could make it, and told them to bring whoever they wanted to. Snacks were bought, movies played, laughter best thing of all?

They were with family.

* * *

Once Elizabeth was caught up in school, she and Peter were a team. If a villain saw one, the other was likely behind them, ready to attack. They were known as 'Spider-Man and the Shadow' to everyone in New York, and made everyone feel safe.

Tony wanted Elizabeth to follow in his steps and announce her identity, but she declined.

* * *

One day after school,Peter and Elizabeth were sitting on a rooftop. Elizabeth had just transformed back into a human, slightly breathless from the effort.

Peter looked at her and smiled. How lucky was he to have her as a friend, as a side kick?

Elizabeth sat down. After smiling back at him, she took his hand. Peter's heart beat quickened, nearly leaping out of him once she leaned over and have him a soft, delicate kiss after rolling his mask up slightly.

Tony's voice came over on their coms. "Peter, what did I tell you?"

blushing and embarrassed, he was surprised when Elizabeth winked at him and answered correctly.

Her explanation? "I heard everything"

* * *

 **Thank you for the follows and favorites! Specifically to Avengersfan30, thank you! Gonna start another story, let me know if you want more of Spider-Man and the shadow! Happy reading!**


End file.
